Dragon Courtship
by Chiro-the-Dragon
Summary: With Mating Season arriving at Berk, Toothless tries to swoon the Deadly Nadder of Astrid. Unfortunately, the final game to win over the female is to catch her in flight, and Hiccup and Astrid are front row riders in this race.


The black dragon's ears shivered violently. His green, sharp eyes were tightly locked against a female Nadder. Both dragons circled each other; an inner heat scorched and bubbled within their bodies. In the far side of the island of Berk, only Toothless and the Nadder were preoccupied with the area, glad to be alone from their riders. The midnight glow was perfect for a fiery tango, and both love-struck reptiles, fully awake and energetic, were in a spell bound desire for one another.

Toothless was the first to come close, but the rumbling female hissed and stepped away. She was not rejecting, but warning that she is not ready. After another attempt, Toothless grew impatient. The heat in his stomach was annoyingly agitating. Mating Season was just barely beginning, but the Night Fury wanted to attract the beautiful beast before it was too late. When the dawn comes, all hell will most certainly break loose, and Toothless couldn't loose to the game. The black dragon took quick steps to get close, but stopping before he blows it.

Just then, instead of hissing, the female stretched out her wings and made a low rumble. Toothless's ears started to vibrate.

Success!

He has at least been accepted for the final test! But there was a problem that echoed back into his mind. The game was to catch the female, lock claws with her, and spiral downward to win the mate. After that, no other dragon can take her away, and the pair will mate for life. Toothless glanced at his tail. He had a new piece for him, but it was no use without Hiccup.

Wait...

That's it! Hiccup!

Tomorrow, they could fly and Toothless can finally win his mate!

There was a yawn from the other dragon. Fortunately for Toothless, she was loosing her will to stay awake. The ebony reptilian signaled that they will need to wait until morning, and he put on a fake tired looking expression. A bit irritated that the pair wouldn't end the game of love at the hour, the Nadder gave in and retreated home to sleep. Toothless ran back to the village, finally cooling down and anxiously reminded himself that he must not fail, or it's all over for him. Climbing into his home silently, he curled up like a lazy feline next to Hiccup's bed.

"Morning, Toothless!" A familiar voice broke the deep sleep Toothless was in.

Groaning, Toothless opened his eyes to the blinding sun coming out of the cracks and windows of the building. "Huh, aren't you full of energy. What were you doing last night? Staying past your bedtime?" Hiccup chuckled and patted the beast. Toothless just yawned and stood up on for legs, before finally realizing something.

It's morning!

This is it!

This is the first day of Mating Season!

Heart pumping, Toothless leaped out of the shelter, and looked desperately around the outside. Dragons flew after others in many directions, females on the ground were in a split second swarmed by bachelors, and a few Vikings were calming down some of the activity. Hiccup ran to his dragon's side, and laughed.

"So, must be mating season, huh?" Hiccup told the frantic dragon, who immediately picked the scrawny human up, and placed him on his back. "Woah, Toothless! You want to fly? All right, all right, I'll get the saddle." Pacing, Toothless waited for his rider to return, and when Hiccup was already strapped to his dragon, Toothless took off like a rocket, scaring Hiccup half to death.

Landing next to Astrid's cabin, he turned to face a Deadly Nadder, whose tail was violently wagging. Astrid was perched on the Nadder, who was shocked seeing Toothless being so energetic. Truth, hormones, blood, and adrenaline was pumping like mad in his veins.

"Hiccup! How on Earth did you get here so fast? Toothless seems like you fed him sugar!" Astrid exclaimed with an astonished look on her face.

"Well, he was sluggish when I woke him up but now he is---" At that moment, the two dragons rocketed into the air, sending their riders into a state of pure shock. "AAAUGH! Toothless! What are you doing?"

Ignoring the cries of the humans, Toothless raced to catch the Deadly Nadder, who was literally playing very hard to get. She was flying through rough objects and sharply dodging mountains. Hiccup, who was regaining his wits, saw what Toothless was trying to do.

"I see... So you want to get the girl, eh?" Hiccup whispered to himself, and locked onto the saddle, "Okay, Toothless! I am paying full attention!" With that, Hiccup straitened the other tail fin of Toothless, and started to catch up to Astrid and the Nadder. Hiccup then called out to the two when they were in reach.

"Astrid! Astrid! I am warning you to hold on as tight as you can!" He yelled out, praying it was enough for Astrid to hear.

"Why?"

"Mating Season! Toothless is trying to catch your dragon!"

"What?"

"Never mind! Just hold on tightly and never let go!"

Suddenly, two other males joined the race, a Monstrous Nightmare and another Deadly Nadder, and hissed at Toothless as they caught up. Toothless shot a spray of fire at them as a warning to back off. The Deadly Nadder flew back to the village with ash in its face, but the Monstrous Nightmare was still in the chase. Pushing Toothless off the course, the red dragon took the lead.

Hiccup and his friend spiraled to the water, taken by surprise by the blow. Hiccup was having trouble regaining control, and Toothless's heart was beating in horror. Hurdling to the ocean, Toothless could only close his eyes and brace for impact. As the pair was about to hit the water, a sharp turn upwards pulled the dragon back into the chase!

Hiccup regained control!

Yelling out in victory, Hiccup steered Toothless towards Astrid, her Nadder, and the Monstrous Nightmare, who was dangerously gaining onto the female. In a flash, Toothless and Hiccup sped through the air, a screeching noise echoing as they flew. Dumbstruck, the mighty red dragon turned and was tackled by the Night Fury. The two battled each other, and Toothless managed to throw the Nightmare off the chase. Toothless then caught up to the female Nadder, and turned his body around to fly upside down.

And for the grand finale, the Night Fury locked his back legs' claws with the females, and the mighty beasts curled their wings up. Now, they were plunging to the ocean, spiraling in an entangled mess. Their riders, however, could only hold on and endure what was what they thought was going to happen. Toothless's and the Nadder's spinning grew faster and faster as they fell, and right at the last minute, they both broke apart and unleashed their fire that lingered on the top of the water's surface.

"I think I feel sick after all that flying..." Astrid said, clutching her head as she dismounted her Nadder.

"I thought you got used to it after what happened when you first met Toothless." Hiccup chuckled slightly, only to regret his words.

Astrid immediately punched him on the shoulder. Hard. Watching the two humans flirt, Toothless and his new mate lay curled up with each other. Looking around, the two dragons either see new pairs like them, or lone bachelors trying to still court the remaining females. The sunset gleamed upon them, with some passing dragons flying along the edge.

"And that's why you should think before you speak, dummy!" Astrid continued off with rant, while a horrified Hiccup ran away from his girlfriend who held a mallet on her hands.

Toothless rolled his eyes, amused by the courtship behavior of humans. So odd is what he thought. Finally, Astrid caught Hiccup, and she smiled.

"Looks like I caught you." She lifted her mallet, and when it looked like she was about to turn Hiccup in mash potatoes, she threw the mallet aside and hugged him tightly.

"ASTRID! Your! Crushing! Me!" Hiccup barely managed to choke out, and Astrid let him go. "Ow! At least you didn't use the hammer..."

"I could do far worse, Hiccup. Far worse." Right after saying that, she took Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "But your lucky I like you. Very lucky." He grinned bashfully.

An awkward moment passed, and Hiccup managed to speak up and changed the subject.

"So! Who's hungry? Toothless? Are you--" Toothless was gone, and so was the Nadder. Hiccup looked around to try to find them, but just shrugged. "Oh well... Guess it's just you and me?"

"Why not?" Astrid smiled and both teens walked off into the mess hall.

That night, on the far side of the island of Berk, two dragons are asleep soundly next to each other. It was the most peaceful of places, and there wasn't another dragon or human to bother them. Under the midnight glow, the two reptiles, love-struck and spell bound, await new bundles in the near future.


End file.
